ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Aspheera
Aspheera is the leader of the Pyro Vipers and a Serpentine sorceress. In her youth, she forged a friendship with a young Wu in a bid to learn Spinjitzu and secretly overthrow Mambo the Fifth. After Wu used Forbidden Spinjitzu to defeat her, Aspheera was imprisoned in the Ancient Pyramid for a millennium, after which she was accidentally freed by the Ninja. She promptly stole Kai's element, allowing her to reignite her forces. Immediately, Aspheera swore revenge on Wu and sieged Ninjago City with a legion of Pyro Vipers and Elemental Cobras. Eventually, her rampage reached the Samurai X Cave, where she attacked Wu and the Ninja. Using the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Ninja were able to incapacitate Aspheera - but not before she banished Zane to the Never-Realm. Aspheera is currently incarcerated in Kryptarium Prison. History Early life A thousand years ago, she encountered the young Wu and Garmadon after they trespassed into Serpentine territory and were imprisoned. Aspheera told them of how she was training to be a sorceress and offered to free the brothers, in exchange for them helping her in the future, they agreed. Aspheera freed them and told them to keep their promise in due time. Wu later returned to uphold his end of the deal, and she and Wu became friends. He taught her Spinjitzu. However, Aspheera's learning of the art along with her sorcery enabled her to usurp the previous Serpentine Ruler, Mambo the Fifth. Aspheera used her sorcery and knowledge of Spinjitzu to invade Ninjago, which she intended to take over. She was confronted by Wu and his brother. They fought, Wu using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to have an edge against her and his brother similarly using it to defeat her minions. Aspheera was angered that Wu had betrayed her by not showing her this art and by standing against her. Aspheera was subsequently imprisoned after Mambo took back power. Wu visited her in her cell, where he tells her that she and the vipers are to be imprisoned in the Ancient Pyramid. She pleaded to Wu to free her as she had him and his brother. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and she swore revenge on the "Deceiver." At some point, her punishment was carried out and she was left to rot in the long-abandoned pyramid. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Wasted True Potential Aspheera appears in Zane's dream, entering the Monastery of Spinjitzu and propelling Zane back with a blast of fire. When being asked what she wanted, she replies with "revenge." Questing for Quests When Gayle Gossip was done with her interview with Clutch Powers, the camera zooms in on a tablet that shows Aspheera. The Belly of the Beast She appears in another one of Zane's dreams, this time fighting him in the cave beneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them When the Ninja solve the puzzle, Aspheera is released from the tomb and begins fighting the Ninja, exclaiming that she wants revenge on the person who trapped her there. At first, she appears de-powered and has blue skin. She then begins to extract power from Kai, and she powers up, becoming golden. She also uses Spinjitzu to combat the Ninja. After powering up, Aspheera quickly chains the Ninja. She then causes the pyramid to erupt and climbs onto Fire Fang's throne. Snaketastrophy Aspheera arrives in Ninjago City and begins to communicate with the other Pyro Vipers. She notices a sign advertising an exhibit for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu at the Ninjago Museum of History. She declares that she will use it to exact revenge on the "traitor" who locked her away. She soon notices Gayle Gossip and Vinny nearby and interrogates them on the location of the museum. Gayle refuses to tell her, instead telling her that the Ninja will stop her. However, Aspheera tells her that they are trapped in the pyramid and demands the location of the museum. Gayle refuses, as Aspheera became angry but Vinny promptly tells her its three blocks ahead. Aspheera has them captured and their cameras continue broadcasting her actions. Powerless Now that Aspheera has Gayle and Vinny hostage she makes them take her to the Ninjago Museum of History to find the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. When they arrive Aspheera doesn't see the Scroll and starts to destroy artifacts. She then revives Char, who then leads her to the Scroll. When they arrive at the room with the scroll, Aspheera is angrily surprised to see that the Ninja have escaped the erupting Ancient Pyramid. The rest of the Ninja (except Kai) fight off the Pyro Vipers as Aspheera and Lloyd fight for the Scroll. In the end, Aspheera manages to get the Scroll and then traps the Ninja under rubble as she tells three Elemental Cobras to finish them. Ancient History Aspheera leaves the Museum mounted on Fire Fang, unknowing that the Ninja have successfully survived the battle. She tells Fire Fang to lead her to the Treacherous Deceiver upon which it heads to the monastery. Nya distracts Aspheera long enough for Lloyd to try to get the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. They then fight but she successfully defeats Lloyd continuing on her way to the Monastery. Never Trust a Human (Flashback) Aspheera found Wu and Garmadon locked up in a cell. She promises to free them in exchange for Spinjitzu lessons. They agree, and the brothers run home for the night. The next day, Garmadon did not keep his promise, but Wu did. He made her promise not to use Spinjitzu for evil, and she nodded. They trained for weeks until she learned Spinjitzu. Now with Spinjitzu, Aspheera has overthrown the king and is about to take over Ninjago. However, Garmadon and Wu stole the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu and easily overpower her. She was placed in a cell that cannot be opened with magic. Under Siege Aspheera was on top of Fire Fang, spewing fireballs and Elemental Cobras approaching the Monastery. After reaching the Monastery, Aspheera told the Fire Fang to destroy the temple's doors. P.I.X.A.L. then activated Water guns and rubber Shurikens to stop the Elemental Cobras from burning down the doors. Aspheera uses her staff to get rid of defense weapons. When Fire Fang destroys the doors, the Ninja are forced to retreat to the Underground Base. Once the Pyro Vipers go inside, Aspheera tells them to find Wu. Having no luck in finding him, Char complains that they can't find him and suggests that they should give up. Aspheera ejected fire at Char but misses, hitting the dartboard that opens to the Underground Base instead. Once Aspheera saw the elevator, Char presses the button and they both wait for the elevator to open, but it couldn't due to Aspheera accidentally eradicating the button. The Explorers Club After getting inside the elevator of the Monastery, Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers try to break down the doors by slamming Elemental Cobras into it. While they were trying to break down the doors, she uses her magic to lift Char up and slam him to the door. Vengeance is Mine! Alerted by Jay's sneeze, she finds Wu and the Ninja hiding under the vents. She remarks on how she dreamed of this moment before P.I.X.A.L. knocks her away in the Titan Mech. She overcame P.I.X.A.L. and held the Ninja and Wu hostage. Aspheera gloated on her imminent success before the other Ninja arrives with the other Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Aspheera was shocked that they found the other scroll and duels the empowered Lloyd before knocking the scroll away from him. Every time a Ninja was defeated, another Ninja grabs the Scroll and fights her. She overpowered them each until Zane dueled her and froze her. Not one to be denied vengeance, Aspheera took her free arm with her staff to aim one last shot at Wu. Zane intercepts it and is seemingly destroyed. After the battle, Aspheera was arrested and held in Garmadon's old cell at Kryptarium Prison, drained of her stolen powers. She is visited by Wu, remarking on how he visited her like last time. An infuriated Wu criticized her, as her vendetta cost him one of his pupils and asks if she is satisfied with her deed. The confused Aspheera reveals that she never wanted to destroy Wu but trap him as he did her. Aspheera states Zane was not destroyed but banished to the Never-Realm, a place that Wu would never be able to save him from. The old master is horrified to learn this and runs out as she taunts him while laughing. A Cold Goodbye Aspheera appears in P.I.X.A.L.'s nightmare about mistakenly banishing Zane to the Never-Realm. Wu also mentioned that Aspheera told him that she actually sent Zane to another realm. Fire Maker Kai mentioned Aspheera when he explained to Sorla of how he lost his elemental fire. The Message When Cole was telling the Ice Fishers' children about Zane's banishment, he used made up puppets of the Ninja and Aspheera. A Fragile Hope (Flashback) When seeing Zane as the Ice Emperor, Lloyd brought up the time when Aspheera blasted him. However, as Zane lost his memory, he doesn’t recall this. Moments later, Lloyd gets a flashback of when Aspheera used her staff to banish Zane. Awakenings (Flashback) When Zane gets his memory back, he has a flashback about Aspheera banishing him. Personality Having spent millennia imprisoned, Aspheera desire revenge on Wu for trapping her and sought to make him pay. Unlike most villains, she didn't seek to rule Ninjago, as she disregarded conquering what she thought were weak. After her defeat, she was composed at meeting Wu again and only remarked on the circumstances. She showed herself willing to settle for defeat, since she was aware that her actions distressed Wu at not getting Zane back from the Never-Realm, where she intended to trap Wu. Relationships Appearance Aspheera is a female serpentine who had a dark teal body and red eyes with orange irises, and looked sort of like an Indian cobra like King Mambo. She once had a regal gold and black marking of a bee on her forehead. Her bottom half was a tail while she had arms and hands. She wears a unique tan and gold robe with golden shoulder armor that are shaped like an Indian Cobra head on each shoulder. After consuming Kai's Elemental powers, she now has yellow eyes with red irises, golden scales, flaming neck scales and a golden and fiery snake tail. Appearances *70674 Fire Fang *70677 Land Bounty ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *100. "Questing for Quests" (pictured) *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (dream) *103. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *106. "Snaketastrophy" *107. "Powerless" *108. "Ancient History" *109. "Never Trust a Human" (flashback) *110. "Under Siege" *111. "The Explorers Club" *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *113. "A Cold Goodbye" (dream) *118. "The Message" (puppet) *126. "A Fragile Hope" (flashback) *128. "Awakenings" (flashback) Trivia *Aspheera is the fifth villain that knows how to do Spinjitzu: the first being Garmadon, the second being the Overlord, the third being Wu, and the fourth being Doubloon. **Aspheera is the first Serpentine who has been seen using Spinjitzu. **This is due to Wu teaching her when they were young as a promise to release him. *Aspheera is the third known female Serpentine, the first being Selma and the second being Machia. **She is the only known female Serpentine, however, who has a tail (Machia is shown having one only in the LEGO sets.) *According to a Ninjago magazine, she is an old friend of Master Wu. **This is proven in "Never Trust a Human." *She is the third main female villain after The Preeminent and Harumi. *She is the third villain to make Kai powerless, the first was Chen, and the second was Morro. *She is the second Serpentine main antagonist, the first being Pythor. *The only reason she succeeded Mambo the Fifth as leader of the Pyro Vipers is due to her using Kai's stolen powers to resurrect the Pyro Vipers and use them to attack Ninjago City and find the "Treacherous Deceiver." *Her name during development was "Venom Le Drip." *She is the third villain introduced to have a vendetta against both Wu and his brother, the first were the Time Twins. However, chronologically, she is the first, as she swore revenge 1000 years prior to Season 11, while the Time Twins swore revenge 40 years prior to Season 7. **However, she only wants revenge on Wu for not freeing her from her cell and was trapped in an Ancient Pyramid for a millennium. *She is the first invader to not want to rule Ninjago City. **Her mission was to send Wu to the Never-Realm. *She is one of the nine Serpentine whose name is mentioned in the show. The others being, Skales, Skales Jr., Pythor, Arcturus, Acidicus, Char, and Mambo the Fifth. *She is the second main antagonist to announce the title card at the beginning of an episode, with her announcing "Vengeance is Mine!." **Garmadon is the first as he announces "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" and every episode of Hunted. *She is the first villain with no intention of killing Wu or the Ninja. She just wanted her revenge on Wu by attempting to trap him in the Never-Realm, but instead banished Zane by accident. This was also shown after the Ninja accidentally released her and she drained Kai’s power she spared them, albeit her claim that it was because Kai "shared" the gift of Fire with her. She also knew that the pyramid that she left them imprisoned in was about to be destroyed by her lava spell. *It is unknown why she was wearing shoulder armor and with yellow glowing eyes while trapped in the pyramid, as she had neither traits before she was imprisoned. *She is one of the eight main antagonists to still be alive. The others being Garmadon, Pythor, Nadakhan, the Time Twins, Iron Baron, and Vex. **She is also the only female main antagonist to still be alive. *Aspheera's name is a possible pun on the word "asphalt." *Pauline Newstone, her voice actress, already voiced a golden-colored talking snake before—Heka, Scarab's staff and familiar, in the 1997 cartoon ''Mummies Alive! *She and Vex are responsible for Zane becoming the Ice Emperor and wrecking havoc upon the Never-Realm, with her banishing Zane to the Never-Realm and Vex erasing his memories. **However, she had no intention of this as she meant to strike Wu with her staff but Zane took the hit for him, leaving him banished to the Never-Realm and later be found by Vex. *She is the second main villain that doesn't physically appear in a season finale, the first is Iron Baron. **She also doesn't make a physical appearance in "A Cold Goodbye," which is the final episode of the Fire Chapter. *Aspheera shares similarities with Morro. Both were in close relations with Master Wu and somehow "betrayed" by him, were high ranked leaders in their teams, contributed to the Ninja's loss of power and used it for their own purposes (In Aspheera's case, only Kai's fire.) **The only difference between them is that Morro redeemed himself. Gallery Aspheera (HD).jpg|Aspheera’s minifigure VenomLeDripConcept.jpg|Concept art. Note her name is Venom LeDrip Aspheera SoTFS.jpeg AspheeraFacebookPic.jpg Aspheera_FS.gif Giphy (8).gif|Aspheera with Char In LEGO Ninjago EAzkvY UcAAF-Ym.jpeg|Young Aspheera and Char eavesdropping Aspheera Training.png|Aspheera learning Spinjitzu Thrownroom with Aspheera.png Char Flashback.png 362z9s.gif Asapheera.png Vs zane.png|Fighting Zane in his dream Pyro viper.png|Fighting Zane in another dream wall puzzle.png|The puzzle on the wall Char show.png|Aspheera upon being released from her tomb 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215406.714.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215425.853.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215619.408.png|Aspheera doing Spinjitzu 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214911.213.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215604.179.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214854.201.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214943.401.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215135.229.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T220006.743.png 11_СЕЗОН_5_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215810.825.png Tumblr psy4k6fzwg1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr psy4kfWjPB1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr psy4ki6rd21uvt3s8 1280.png head.png|Aspheera's head Tumblr psy4klB4IY1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr psy4ksnAgT1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr psy4kcMj4m1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr pt03igllcA1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr pt03ipV1ib1uvt3s8 1280.png Screenshot_2019-06-10-13-51-20.png Tumblr psy4k3shJk1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr psy4k93OTs1uvt3s8 1280.png Tumblr psy4kpOUcp1uvt3s8 1280.png Aspheera .png 20190704 162401 rmscr.jpg LloydVsAspheera.png Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.52.00 AM.png D 2830vXsAAXuIC.jpeg 2019-11-28-09-57-54.jpg PyroVipersS11.jpg AspheeraholdingstaffACG.JPG 3630zd.gif Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.52.40 AM.png|Lloyd vs. Aspheera Zane is now in the Never-Realm.png|Aspheera telling Wu that Zane's in the Never-Realm 2019-11-28-00-26-00.jpg de:Aspheera Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Villains Category:2019 characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pyro Vipers Category:Serpentine Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Magic Category:Spinjitzu Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu